After Show Fun
by sylarbadass
Summary: Another pointless one shot by me. No plot in this just stuff... check it out if ya want to..


With another show in the history books Big Time Rush was now off stage getting ready to head back to the hotel rooms for some much needed rest. Everyone was hot, sweaty and tired and wanted to sleep. Carlos and James made it to the dressing room first and hit the couch with Logan and Kendall trailing in behind them as always. "Man that was another wonderful show if I say so. The rushers were so damn loud tonight." Carlos said as James handed him a bottle of water.

"You're telling me, I think I might be deaf in my left ear." James said as he sat next to Carlos, looking around the room they noticed that Logan and Kendall still hadn't made it into the room. "Where are they now?" James asked Carlos right as they walked in. Kendall was leaning on Logan shoulder as Logan arms were wrapped around Kendall. Logan guided them over to the couch and sat down. As soon as they did, Kendall moved his head down into Logan lap and threw his arms around his waist.

"Tired sweetness?"

"Yes… All I want to do is sleep for a few days." Kendall said opening his eyes looking around at everyone. Logan smiled and brought his hands to Kendall face and proceeded to run his hands threw Kendall sweaty hair.

"Babe you need to shower before you even step foot in that bed tonight with me." Logan said leaning down to kiss the top of Kendall head. Kendall smiled into Logan lap.

"You're going to have to carry me into that shower; I am not leaving your lap." Kendall spoke out with is eyes closed. He was almost asleep that's when Logan got a big smile on his face and looked back down at Kendall whose breathing become less.

"Well, since you're staying down there you could always do me a little…"

"Guys, Save it for the hotel room and the bus. Damn." Carlos said with a smile on his face. Kendall smiled into Logan lap and let out a little laugh. James just sat there and shook his head.

"See, this was the main reason why we wanted our own bus. Once was enough for me to hear I am just glad I didn't see it." Kendall sat up at that and moved away from Logan so he could stretch his sore and tired body. Logan watched and couldn't help but lick his lips as Kendall shirt rose up his body.

"Like what you see Logie bear?" Kendall asked as he placed his arms back down to see Logan staring at him with that look in his eyes.

"Yea I do." And with that Logan leaned over the couch and on top of Kendall and crashed their lips together. Kendall smiled and threw his hands around Logan neck and wrapped one leg around him. Logan moved his hand up Kendall leg and pulled Kendall down lower. Carlos and James just smiled at their band mates. This was becoming a normal thing after their shows. Once air was needed Logan and Kendall pulled apart smiling at one another. "I don't know about you but I really want that shower." Logan said as he pulled for Kendall.

"Yea, you kind of smell," Kendall said smiling at James and Carlos as well. Rolling his eyes Logan got up and pulled Kendall with him. The member of Big Time Rush finally left the venue and return back to the hotel. James and Carlos went they own ways as Kendall and Logan went theirs. Upon reaching Kendall hotel room, Logan pushed Kendall up against the door, pinned his arms to his side, and brought his lips to Kendall neck and started kissing, leaving little bit marks after he kissed him.

"Loges… Mm…" Kendall moan out as Logan withdrew from his neck to look into his eyes.

"I want you now Kenny…" Logan said as he brought their lips together in a wet kiss. Kendall instantly kissed him back letting Logan's tongue explore his mouth. Logan moved his hand down Kendall body and down his chest before he stopped only inches from where Kendall wanted to be touched. Logan opened the door, pushed Kendall inside, and slammed the door shut. No words were spoken Logan with his lips still on Kendall's he pushed him over to the couch that lay in the middle of the room.

"Logan… Ugh baby stop…" Kendall moaned out. Logan moved away from Kendall, he could see his eyes, Kendall could see the hurt in them. Smiling at Logan, he kissed his forehead. "Let's take this in the shower." Within a matter of second both men where naked and in the shower. Logan was pushed up against the back of the bathtub moaning and panting. There down on his knees was Kendall bobbing his head back and forth as he sucked on Logan's member. Logan threw his head back as Kendall took all of him in his mouth. He loved that Kendall didn't have any kind of gag reflex.

"Ken…" Logan panted out. Kendall knew so he being to suck harder and faster he wanted to get Logan off as fast as he could because he couldn't wait any longer for what he knew Logan was going to do to him. Logan threw his hands in Kendall wet hair and pulled as he thrust into Kendall mouth and then with a few more suck he came letting everything he had into Kendall mouths. Kendall loving it swallowed everything up and then pulled off Logan with a nice and wet pop…

"Well, that's always fun…" Kendall said standing up and walking the small distance over to Logan who finally opened his eyes.

"God I will never get tired of that. You're amazing." Logan said as he pulled Kendall by his hips causing both their members to touch. Kendall moaned out still from being hard. He needed Logan touch right now. Logan smiled at Kendall before kissing him. Logan hands roamed down Kendall body and grabbed his member into his hands moving them up and down. Kendall pulled from the kiss and shot his head back.

"Logan… please don't tease I want you so bad right now." Kendall said as he moved his head back and looked into Logan eyes. "You know how bad I have wanted you all day and you were being dick about it…"

"And now you want my dick in you." Logan said with a smirk on his face. Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan. "Well I can't keep you waiting now can I?" Logan asked before he turned Kendall around and pushed him to the back of the bathtub. Logan kissed Kendall neck as one of his hands went to pump his member with his other one cupping his ass.

"Mmmmm… Come on Logan… Please…" Kendall begged. Logan smiled before removing his hand that had cupped Kendall ass to his mouth touching every inch of Kendall skin as he went up. Kendall took his fingers without even asking, brought them into his mouth, and swirled them around his tongue. Logan let out a low growl as Kendall sucked on them. Logan could feel himself getting hard again so he pulled his finger from Kendall and moved them down… Logan traced his finger along Kendall ass before stopping, giving Kendall a kiss and pushed one in. Kendall arched his back into Logan chest and threw his head back at the feeling.

"Huh, someone has been a busy boy…" Logan purred into Kendall' neck as he pushed in another finger in before pulling both out and thrust back in earning a grasp from Kendall.

"I couldn't help myself… Augh, you were looking so good I couldn't wait…" Kendall said as he felt Logan push three finger in that time. Logan moved his finger around until he knew he had hit Kendall's prostate. Kendall's put his head down and moaned out. Smiling at himself Logan pulled his fingers from Kendall. Kendall let out a little whimper.

"Shh, now here comes the fun…" Logan grabbed his member, placed it at Kendall entrance, and grabbed Kendall face so he could turn his head. Logan smashed his and Kendall lips together as he pushed into Kendall in one quick motion. Things got crazy after that. Logan fucked Kendall as hard and as fast as he could Kendall loving every minute of it coming not long after that.

(Page Break)

Now dried off and in bed, Logan pulled Kendall closer to his chest has Kendall snuggled in as close as he could trying to get warm once more. "Ok, I am freezing now…" Kendall spoken with his head nuzzled in Logan neck. Logan looked down, ran his hand over Kendall back, and pulled the blanket up to his body.

"We if you wouldn't have taken so much time in teasing me the water wouldn't have gotten cold." Logan chucked out as he started to massage Kendall's back. He could feel Kendall smiling against his skin.

"Sure… Blame it all on me." Kendall said rolling over on his side so he could throw his arms over Logan.

"Yep all on you, if you wouldn't be moving your hips like that tonight I wouldn't have jumped you as soon as we got back here." Logan said kissing Kendall shoulder.

"Will you shouldn't have been eye fucking me tonight and shooting me your sexy little winks every now and then.." Kendall shot back as he pushed Logan on to his back and straddled his hips. Logan looked up and smiled at Kendall. He had that sweet and innocent smile on his face.

"Eye fucking you huh?" Logan asked moving his hands up Kendall's legs and to his waist.

"Yes eye fucking me but what I would like to do is…" Kendall was cut short when Logan shot up and crashed his lips to Kendall's… Kendall couldn't help but smile into his lips. Logan pulled away to see Kendall with a smirk on his face.

"Round two here we come!" Logan yelled out before he flipped Kendall over and kissed him.


End file.
